teen titans : changes
by storymcwrite
Summary: robin is pulled back to Gotham to help the dark knight face his biggest threat yet, but robins bringing some red headed backup that the villains weren't counting on (note this is based off the animated batman titled the batman look it up to understand the villains appearances)
1. Chapter 1

_thwup thwap thwap thwap thok!_ the day began early for a particular titan , robin hit the punching bag repeatedly, barely sweating he threw several kicks and strikes as hard as he could. star walked quietly into the room "robin?" he didn't hear her and kept striking , she walked up "Robin.." she said louder, she put a hand on his shoulder and to her surprise he grabbed her hand throwing her over his shoulder onto the floor. shocked robin rushed over "Star?, oh god are you alright?" he said helping her up, she nodded "s..sorry i should not have startled you" robin waved his hands "no no i shouldn't be so tense, are...you alright?"

she nodded "someone called for you robin, he said he needed to speak with you and that it was urgent.." robin wiped his forehead with a towel "who?" she gave him a confused look "said you knew him from Gotham.." robins face paled "oh...him.." star looked at him "he'll want you to leave...wont he?" robin nodded "most likely... ill be back star give me an hour"

robin sat in his room bringing up Bruce waynes cell number and calling it he got a voice message "sorry i cant come to the phone I'm a very busy man im either hosting a charity event or showing 2 or more beautiful ladies around town" robin scowled "well that certainly hasn't changed..." eventually robins communicator rang, when he answered an older British man answered "ah master dick, its been quite some time, I'm afraid master Bruce will need your help, you see it appears that several of Gotham s villains are ..banding together, so you can see why he would need your help" robin sighed "yeah that seems pretty bad..., whose in charge, joker, cobblepot?" Alfred was hesitant "well...you see that's the problem, master Bruce cant figure out whose running it, but it would appear that both joker and penguin are basically just henchman, along with unsavory types like bane and croc, whoever is running it is a complete mastermind and we need you help, master bruce has offered to let a member of your team come too, provided they listen to him" robin agreed "alright,ill head to the airport tonight" he leaves the room to find star "oh ah.. star you heard didnt you?" she nodded "yes..i...will go find beast boy or cyborg .." robin smiles "no need your coming with me, so go ahead and get your things packed"


	2. Chapter 2

among the Gotham roof tops and dark back streets, one name reigns king, batman, he stood on the corner of a roof top looking in on a robbery below, Mr. freeze was robbing a bank, along with bane and clay-face batman lowers himself into the room placing a charge on the wall above the vault, then he swung over to the front of the room , and dropped a c4 charge into clayface's back it sunk right in, he then throws a batarang at bane who is able to dodge it and turns around running at the bat man, who leaps over him and setting off a flash bang, the now blind bane stumbles into clay face sticking the two together, Mr. freeze fires his freezing beams, as batman jumps over obstacles such as desks, chairs and other things trying to stay ahead of the beam he runs up a wall flipping backwards over the beam and throwing a batarang into Mr. freezes arm frying his beams circuits , he then slid on an ice patch and swept the cold crooks feet from under him, then he looked up to see bane holding a clayface hammer,right as he began to swing, batman pressed a button on his utility belt detonating the c4 charge that was in clayface, who now splatted all over bane covering him, Mr freeze aimed his other hand and began to fire another beam, which batman leaped over, thus freezing clayface around bane making a solid ice prison for them both, he then pressed the second detonation making the wall above the vault collapse on Mr. freeze, he then tied the unconscious crook up "Alfred Ive apprehended them, but its too easy.." Alfred scoffs "oh that's such a pitty that your job would be easy master Bruce. Batman checks the vault and his eyes go wide "oh no..." in the middle of the room is a single playing card and a video tape

Having made it back to the bat cave he immediately puts the tape in and watches , a shadowed figure says "i see you've been duped batman, using three major Gotham criminals was the perfect bait to keep you from noticing the joker break in and steal the money, the money of which will soon be put to use"

Batman's eyes narrowed "I've got to trace this, and i need help, Alfred, contact dick,...its time" he soon hopped into the bat-mobile and sped off

star fire yawned as the plane soared through the air robin looked at her "tired?" she nodded "im not used to flying in a metal box..." robin put a hand on hers "its safe i promise" she nodded "robin if we are to meet ah...him will we only be with him at night?" robin shook his head "actually i need to figure out a regular name for you, and while under cover you cant use your powers" star fire pouted "oh..." robin looked at her "don't worry you can when were out at night " she nods"ok..robin" he smiled "call me richard, thats my real name.." she smiled "it is?" he blushed "y..yeah richard greyson..." star looked curiously "what will my cover be?" robin suddenly blushed "i..was thinking you could be my...girlfriend.." star looked confused "am i not a girl whose your friend?" robin stammered "no..i ah i mean...um..." star suddenly realized "ohh...you mean ah...um...lov-er?..." robin nodded "i..i mean it would be the best cover story..." she blushed with alight giggle and held his hand "yes ...i think it would"  
"


End file.
